Transformers May Cry 3: Brendan and Kade's Last Hope
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: Primus had one more card to play, so he sent Brendan to the very first Transformers Movie, where he must locate the All-Spark. He also must avoid Sector Seven, who want to abduct The Nephilim and his guardian to experiment on.


**I do not own Transformers, Transformers Armada, Devil May Cry, or Knight Rider.**

Sam Witwicky, was running for his life along with Mikaela Banes, inside a driverless Camero that so happened to be his car.

Behind them was a Saleen S281 Police Cruiser, with no driver as well.

They pulled in behind a factory just as the Saleen drove past them.

The doors locked, preventing them from escaping,and this was a good thing.

Though they both struggled to get the doors open, they wouldn't budge.

"Were locked in" said Sam as he smacked the door.

"Car won't start, at least we ditched the monster, right?" He asked.

They waited as cruiser passed them, then the Camero began to start up, it sputtered a few times…

"Come on, come on, its time to start" pleaded Sam.

…before the engine growled to life and the car went into drive.

The engine revved and the slick wheels spun, causing the Saleen to back up.

The yellow Camero pulled forward and roared past the Saleen, barely missing the rear bumper by mere inches.

The Saleen spun around and followed the Camero.

The Camero drove over very small bridge before doing a 180. While doing the 180, the door on the Camero opened, throwing both Sam and Mikaela to the ground.

Then something extraordinary happened.

The Camero began to fall apart and rearrange itself, the back part of the car became legs, while the front, and sides became arms and a torso.

A head popped out of the top and two glowing eyes flashed on.

What was once a beat up, Black And Yellow Striped Chevrolet Camero, was now a giant Black and Yellow Striped robot.

The robot got into a fighting stance, and got Sam And Mikaela behind him.

The Saleen roared over the very small bridge before changing into a giant robot with red eyes.

It lunged at the yellow robot and knocked him to the ground.

The black robot rolled before getting back on its feet, then its hand turned into a sharp, spinning Flail (The spiked ball on the chain sort of weapon).

He spun his weapon around in front of Sam and Mikaela, who were now crab walking backwards away from the robot.

The black robot's chest opened and a smaller robot leaped out.

This one was diffrent, this one was silver with blue eyes.

The little robot charged at Sam and Mikaela, who got up and started to run.

The black robot swung his flail at the yellow robot, while talking in some robotic language. The flail hit the yellow robot and he went flying into a gas storage unit.

The yellow robot was then pick up and thrown into a small power building, making sparks fly.

The little silver robot was beheaded by Mikaela, who found a jigsaw, and its head was kick over far away.

Sam and Mikaela then ran back to where the bigger robots were fighting.

The battle between the bigger robots was still raging. The yellow robot was getting beaten up and looked like it couldn't take another hit.

The black robot was about to perform the killing blow, when the sound of another car got his attention.

The Car in question was a Black And Gray Striped Shelby GT500 KR Mustang, that had two Blue Strobe Lights humming on the grill.

The Car was blasting the song "Media Riot" By Combichrist from its speakers.

The Car pulled to a stop and something happened.

The Car began to shift and change until it was a black and gray striped robot with a blue visor that was probably its eyes.

It got into its own fighting stance "Come at me, Bro" the black and gray striped robot said.

The police robot charged at the black and gray striped robot and pinned him to the ground.

The police robot was about to strike, when a barrage of bullets rained down upon him.

Sam and Mikaela turned to see who it was that fired those bullets.

Charging onto the battle field was a 17 year old boy with bright purple hair, he was wearing a black jacket with red interior linings, a black tank top, denim jeans, and combat boots.

"Hey, four eyes, come and get me!" He said.

The police robot got off of the black and gray striped robot and ran at the kid.

A sword manifested itself on the boy's back, and he charged at the to police robot.

The kid sidestepped at the last second, and sliced off the police robot's hand, causing the robot to cry in pain.

The kid slid around on the gravel before facing the robot.

He slung the sword over his back, and it disappeared into his body.

"And for my next trick" the kid said as he raised his arm up.

The skin began to peel back, revealing metal muscles, metal shifted around it, until the boy's arm was now a long barreled blaster.

The blaster started to whir to life, the barrel began to glow electric blue. The humming got louder as the kid smiled.

The Black And Gray robot smirked "Looks like we have a winner" he said.

The kid pointed the cannon at the police robot "Jackpot, Motherfucker" he said.

The blaster fired and a Blue laser blast smacked the police robot right in the left side of the face.

The impact took the left part of his face right off, sparks flew everywhere as well as the metal shards from his face.

The kid hissed "Ohhhhhhh, that's gotta hurt" he said.

The police robot went tumbling down the hill and went offline.

The kid then took his arm blaster and blew the smoke coming from the barrel "Normally I have no problem with law enforcement, but that was a problem that needed fixing, respect my authoritah BITCH!" he said as the blaster shifted back into a human arm.

Sam and Mikaela were watching the whole thing, as well as the Yellow robot.

Sam was wide eyed, Mikaela's jaw had dropped, and the yellow robot was just astonished.

The Black and Gray robot walked over to the kid and began to transform back into a Mustang.

"Kade, damage report?" Asked the kid.

"System functions: 100% Operational, Primary Weapons: 100% Operational, Internal Functions: 100% Operational, Motor Functions 95% Operational." The shape shifting Mustang known as Kade said.

"What is wrong?" The kid asked.

"When Barricade knocked me down, one of my rotator cuffs went loose, It is causing me troubles with my right shoulder" Kade said.

The kid patted the roof of the Mustang "when we stop, I get that shoulder patched up, for now I will disable the pain receptors in your right shoulder so you don't feel discomfort" the kid said.

The kid turned around to face Sam, Mikaela and the yellow robot.

The kid then walked up to the yellow robot and began to speak in an entirely different language.

This went on for about five minutes, until the kid smiled and patted the robots leg.

He then faced the other two "follow him, he knows where he's going" the kid said

The yellow robot transformed back into a Camero and its passenger side door opened.

Sam and Mikaela rushed into the Camero and it drove off.

The kid then got into the robot Mustang and they followed them.

(Where Sam And Mikaela Are)

Sam was very confused, while at the same time very grateful.

That police robot would have made him a red smear on the pavement, had it not been for the Camero robot, and that teenage boy and his robot.

The fact that a 17 year old boy, defeating a giant robot wasn't very common.

The strange thing was that the boy's arm had turned into some type of laser cannon, which Sam has only seen in the video games that he plays.

Mikaela on the other hand, was very frightened by the things that the boy could do. He was probably a human that was experimented on and sent into the world to kill us all.

Bumblebee was very intrigued, as well as excited. He had thought that the Techno-Organic race had been extinct. This would truly help the Autobots in their quest for the All-Spark.

::Bumblebee to Prime, Do you read me?:: Bumblebee asked through his comm link.

::Yes, Bumblebee, I read you. Did you find Samual James Witwicky?:: Optimus asked.

::Yes, I have located the boy and am on my way to the meeting site, but that is not the reason I commed you. I have discovered something while I was on this planet:: Bumblebee said.

::What did you find?:: Optimus asked

::Your not gonna believe it, but I found a Techno-Organic:: he said.

::What?You found a Techno-Organic? But that race of cybertronian species was extinct.:: said Optimus.

::Well I just watched one offline Barricade:: Bumblebee said.

::Barricade is offline? Do you have some evidence to prove your claim?:: Optimus asked

::Yes, here is a little recording of the fight:: Bumblebee said as he sent the recording to Optimus.

(Where The Kid And Kade Are)

The Black And Gray Striped Shelby GT500 KR Mustang was rolling on down the streets of Tranquillity, with its driver inside.

"Master, My scanners detect 5 Cybertronian life signals converging in an alleyway" said Kade

"So, looks like the party is about to start? Well then, let me get into my party clothes." The kid said as he hopped out of the car and a bright light enveloped his body.

(Where Sam And Mikaela Are)

Sam and Mikaela rolled up into an alleyway, large enough for a giant robot to fit in.

They got out of Bumblebee's new vehicle mode, and they saw a pair of headlights through the mist of an entrance to the ally.

Sam was ready to meet their so called "Visitors"

(Where Kade Is)

Kade pulled near the alleyway.

"Master, I'm in position" said Kade

"Good, then let's get this party started" the kid said, though his voice more metallic.

(Where Sam And Mikaela Are)

Sam and Mikaela watched in awe as the vehicles before them transformed, the biggest one was a Blue And Red Peterbilt 379 with red flames.

The robot truck got down on both knees and got close to Sam's face.

"Are You Samual James Witwicky, Descendant Of Archibald Witwicky?" The robot asked in a baritone voice.

"They know your name?" Whispered Mikaela

"Yeah" Sam croaked

"My Name Is Optimus Prime, We Are Autonomous Robotic Organisms From The Planet Cybertron" Optimus said.

"But you can call us Autobots for short" said the yellow search and rescue robot.

"Autobots" said Sam

Before more could be said, the sound of engines echoed into the alleyway.

Coming from behind, were two vehicles.

One was a Black And Gray Shelby GT500 KR Mustang Blue Strobe Lights humming from the grill.

The very same one that saved Sam and Mikaela.

The other was a black, red and blue truck, it looked like something out of the future. It had silver flames running along the whole front of the truck, it also had a trailer with tank treads for wheels.

The trailer had an Autobot insignia near the rear of the trailer.

The Autobots readied their weapons as the truck and car pulled to a stop right in front of them.

"Identify Yourself" said Optimus

The truck hissed and what happened next was surprising.

"TRANSFORM!" The truck said.

The trailer disconnected with the truck, then the truck began to shift and morph around, until a giant robot with silver flames, was standing before them.

The robot then leaped into the air "Transform And Combine!" he said as black hands came out the bottom of his feet. His whole body then flipped around and became the upper half of a torso.

The trailer folded open and flipped inside out to become a set of legs.

The torso then combined with the legs and a head popped out from the top.

The robot was now double in size as it was before.

It landed in front if them, it's optics were two different colors, The left Optic was Blood Red, While the right Optic was Electric Blue.

Optimus looked at the left shoulder of the unknown cybertronian and saw the strangest insignia, it was a Purple broadsword with a Red Demon Wing on the left side, While a Blue Angel Wing was on the other side.

The right shoulder had the Autobot Insignia, but it was an Elite Guard Insignia.

The Shelby Transformed into the same blue visored Autobot that Sam and Mikaela had been saved by eariler.

Sam and Mikaela were shocked.


End file.
